


Calling A Name

by caristia



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Monologue, also open-end/no happy end/maybe?, but's it's not cheesy or sappy or anything, it's like he's talking/thinking to himself at the end of XM:FC, more like ... real(istic) and sad, prose, to himself and Charles, train of thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caristia/pseuds/caristia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know how much I actually love to hear you call my name?<br/>Never has triggered the sound of a voice more comfort and ease in me. </p>
<p>You make me <i>want to make you</i> call my name.</p>
<p>Over and over again.</p>
<p>
  <i><b>NEW:</b> Now with Chinese translation!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling A Name

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Chinese translation [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8495860).

I've been all on my own and alone my whole life.  
But suddenly there is you all around me, your warmth filling the empty cold inside me,  
creeping into every inch of my being, not leaving me a route to avoid _you._  
Except the flight straight forward – _away_ from you.

You say you know 'everything' about me?  
Ha, well, I guess that's inevitable since you're an exceptional telepath.  
But do you _really_ know everything?

Or are there things you don't know? Or do you _pretend_ to _not_ know?

Or did they really just slip through your telepathic grasp?

Do you know how much I actually love to hear you call my name?  
Never has triggered the sound of a voice more comfort and ease in me.  
You make me _want to make you_ call my name.  
Over and over again.

And it's the way you call my name that makes me want to follow you  
to the end of the world.  
Enclose you in my arms to never let you out of my embrace again. Keep you. _Protect you._

My adorable, naive telepath.

There was you all around me.  
Your voice filled my ears.  
Your scent filled my nose.  
_You_ filled my mind.

 

I always wondered how it would feel to stroke my fingers through your hair.  
Feeling those soft, wavy locks rubbing against my palm.  
  
How it would feel to press my face against your chest  
and listen to your calming heart beat all night long.  
  
How it would feel to kiss your lips. Again and again.  
Until they'd be all swollen and red and you'd be embarrassed  
and blushing while telling me to stop.  
  
How it would feel to undress you, bit by bit, laying you naked and defenseless before me,  
feel your skin, your heat, smell your sweat, listen to your sweet sounds of endearment,  
intensely loving every inch of you – how it would feel to _become one_ with _you_.  
  
How it would feel to wake up next to you every morning.  
  
How it would feel to have breakfast together, lunch, supper, dinner – and those silly British tea times.  
  
How it would feel to have you close to me.  
  
How it would feel to have made you _mine_.

 

How it would feel to connect and share our lives – making it _one_.

How it would feel to have all these things knowing they _belonged_ and knowing they'd _stay_.

I wanted you by my side.

Did you know all that?  
Did you know all that and still let me leave you behind?  
Did you, Charles?

I never enacted according to these feelings.  
Now you'll never get to know that still -

_I want you by my side._

 

We are the better men.  
We are the future of men.

Unstoppable.  
Unreachable.  
Untouchable.

_I am Magneto._

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this last year in late summer, in the aftermath of XM:FC having played in the cinema.  
>  ~~Ugh, I cannot wait for the sequel.~~
> 
> I just have a lot of feelings for Cherik.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos & Comments would be lovely. ♥  
>  _This is not beta'd, I proofread myself. Also the formatting here it doesn't quite work out for my text here, SIGH_


End file.
